


Bucky's Like a Dragon (dangerously intelligent....possibly immortal?)

by tgecko



Series: The OT3 borderline crackfic that no one asked for [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alley Sex, Blatant handwaving of how the Peace Corps works, Characters will be added as they are revealed, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Not canon with Infinity Wars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sokovia (Marvel), Sokovia Accords, because who even knows where that's going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgecko/pseuds/tgecko
Summary: Darcy's been drifting through life without any direction since London.  The Peace Corps is supposed to be a really great experience, so why not?Bucky's no longer killing people for Hydra.  Now he's killing them for SHIELD.  He's not really sure that it's any better.Deadpool just wants to get paid.





	Bucky's Like a Dragon (dangerously intelligent....possibly immortal?)

**Author's Note:**

> Wade can ask where the library is in several languages.

Darcy gripped the armrests of the (narrow as _shit_ ) airplane seat so hard that they creaked under her grip, trying her best to keep from being flung into her neighbor as the plane flew through yet another patch of turbulence. The pilot had warned her and the rest of the passengers that there would likely be turbulence during the entire trans-Atlantic flight. She felt her breathing speed up as the cabin rattled around them and closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing and stave off a panic attack.

"First time flying?" The woman in the seat next to her asked sympathetically.

Darcy flashed a grin at the other woman that was mostly teeth, little joy. "Nope. It's not even my first trip across the pond, if you can believe it. I don't remember it being as shaky as this, though. Kind of has a way of reminding you that we're all shoved in a tin can barreling over the ocean at however many miles per hour."

The woman glanced at the screen attached to the back of the seat in front of her, where a handy map showed the current position of the flight. "Says here about 575 miles per hour," she said brightly, her bright grin flashing sharp white teeth framed by mauve lipstick and her grey eyes shining. "If it makes you feel better, if we did crash then we'd all be dead of exposure before any search crew found us, even the Atlantean ones." Darcy laughed and her seatmate leaned over to extend a hand in her direction. "Izzy. You're the new girl, right? The one replacing Allen? What was it, Daisy?"

"Darcy." She shook Izzy's hand, glad for the distraction the other woman provided. "Yeah, he had some last minute family emergency, so you're stuck with me."

To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure why she had volunteered; either for the Peace Corps in general, or the Sokovia assignment specifically. She'd wanted to stay in the thick of things, but Thor had disappeared and Jane had started working in labs that could afford to keep her in unpaid interns up to her eyeballs. They were the kind of interns that Janie needed, bright-eyed lovely creatures that could follow along when Janie started rattling off Science! at the speed of light. (hah! see what she did there?) Darcy had futzed around a bit, rudderless, until finally she'd decided that a massive life change was in order. Hence, the current flight to Sokovia with seven other strangers where she promised to work in something called "Youth in Development" in some tiny village that was barely a blip on the map.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm old hat at these things, I'll take care of you." Izzy patted Darcy's hand, which was still white-knuckling the armrest. "Here, let me introduce you to the rest of the crew. This next to us is Atticus, he'll be working with you and the kids." The other woman leaned back and Darcy saw a man approximately her age reading a dog-eared crime fiction novel.

"If you make any 'To Kill a Mockingbird' cracks, I'll make you eat spiders," he informed them without raising his eyes from his book.

"I hear they're full of protein and delicious insect guts," Darcy dead-panned, earning a snorting laugh from Izzy.

"Sounds like you two will be friends in no time. Across the way from us are Earle, Caitlin, Jeremy, Ken, and Daphne. That's 'Caitlin' with a 'C' mind you. She and Ken are botanists working on the agricultural side of things. Daphne taught middle school for forty years and decided to do this work when she retired because she says it's like a walk in the park after dealing with hormonal ragebeasts for so long. Earle's a former Army medic who decided to help spread the public health love after he got out, and I'll be helping the villagers lay down some good foundations so that when we leave they can hopefully continue the groundwork that we've laid out for them."

"In other words, we do all the work and she gets all the credit," Atticus said blandly, licking his finger and turning to the next page.

Izzy winked at her and Darcy laughed, relaxing into her seat (until the next patch of turbulence hit, anyway).

\---..---

Darcy's new friend kept up the chatter until they arrived at their hotel in Bratislava, punctuated occasionally by Atticus' sarcastic remarks. Her heart felt lighter than it had in years, buoyed by the connection she'd made with the others. This really had been a good move for her to make. At the very least, Izzy had given her a standing offer to crash at the other woman's place in Arkansas whenever she wanted. Darcy wasn't really sure what was in Arkansas that she would want to see, but she was pretty sure that time spent with Izzy would not be boring.

"Attention, everyone! Please, if I could have your attention?" Daphne's accented voice rose over the din of the conversing volunteers. They quieted and focused their attention on the elderly woman who held a fan of small paper envelopes over her head. "The shuttle leaves at 7 A.M. sharp tomorrow. Don't party so hard that you miss it." Message given, Daphne passed out the envelopes containing the room key cards.

Darcy immediately flipped her envelope open to see the room number, then glanced over at Izzy. "I've got 426, how about you?"

Izzy flipped her envelope around to show the same number written in pen next to her key card. "Looks like we're roomies!" She laughed at Darcy's gleeful dance. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to see what the city has to offer before we head out to the boonies."

"Here, here!" Ken sidled closer to Izzy, grinning and nudging her with his elbow. "Let's get all the partying out of our system before we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere with-" he shuddered, "no booze." Caitlin-with-a-C nodded her agreement while Daphne and Earle both shook their heads. "How about you, Atty? You coming along?"

Atticus looked up from his book and sighed heavily. "I suppose so. Someone's got to make sure that everyone makes it back in one piece." The rest of the crew cheered his reluctant acquiescence and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Izzy linked arms with Darcy and headed for the elevator. "Let's go get ready. Caitlin's good at finding the hottest spots in the city and we've got to look like we belong in there."

"Okay," Darcy laughed, "but I didn't exactly bring clubbing clothes."

"Oh, me neither." Izzy brushed Darcy's concerns away with a brusque wave of her hand. "But do this for as long as I have and you find a way to make a clubbing outfit from sackcloth."

She definitely had to give the other woman credit, Darcy mused as she examined herself in the mirror a few minutes later, Izzy certainly had a way of making the most out of almost nothing. What had started the night as a pair of skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a neon sports bra was transformed with a creative use of scissors into an outfit that was honestly better than any of her expensive club dresses back home.

Darcy applied a final coat of mascara and shot finger-guns at her reflection before putting her glasses back on.

"Yuck." Izzy's reflection pulled a face in the mirror behind her. "You're going to wear those?"

Darcy touched the thick black frame of her glasses. "It's either that or spend the entire time wandering around like Mr. Magoo," she replied, sticking her tongue out at Izzy.

"All right, fine, if you insist on actually being able to see things than I guess you can keep them on." Izzy laughed. "Let's get down there, I'm sure they're all waiting on us by now."

Down in the hotel lobby, the rest of the crew were wearing outfits similar to Darcy's that had been cobbled together from ordinary streetwear, with the notable exception of Caitlin-with-a-C, who had poured herself into a little black dress.

"It's worth the luggage space," the blonde told Darcy upon seeing the other's curious look. "Hurry up, everyone, let's get there before they close for the night!"

If everyone was as great a teammate as they were clubbing partners, Darcy was certain this Sokovia assignment would be a breeze. They all made sure to take care of each other, whether it be running interference on the dance floor from skeevy douchebags who didn't know what personal space was (Izzy and Ken), making sure that no one had an empty glass (Caitlin-with-a-C and Jeremy), or handing out waters to everyone on a regular basis (Atticus).

So when Darcy made eye contact with the guy at the bar who was looking at her like she was a tall glass of water and he'd been stranded in the desert for three weeks, she felt completely comfortable nudging Izzy and letting the other woman know that if she disappeared from the club for more than an hour to please call the police for her murdered corpse. (Darcy might be just as thirsty as the dude eyeballing her, but she was going to make damn sure someone knew where she was whether her hookup be foreign or domestic.) Izzy glanced past her to the man at the bar, then nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Darcy pushed through the crowd to the bar, squeezing in to the small open area next to the clearly dehydrated man who looked like a young (stacked!) Tom Cruise. "Hi there," she smiled up at him, leaning in close in order to be heard over the thumping club music.

"Hi." For a brief moment, his eyebrows rose so high that she was afraid they would fly straight off his face. Then he was grinning widely at her. "Thank goodness you speak English, my Slovak is limited entirely to asking 'Where is the library?'"

"Joke's on you, I don't speak Slovak." She held her hand out to him. "Darcy."

"Wade." He shook her hand firmly, adding on a fist-bump for good measure. "You're American, right?  What brings you to this part of the world?"

Darcy waved her hand in a vague, dismissive gesture, smiling up at him and inching even closer into his personal space. "Oh, just some sight-seeing. You?"

Wade shrugged, equally dismissive. "Just trying to get some pleasure in before business starts on Monday." The bartender paused next to them and Wade pointed at her drink, then his, ordering more drinks in halting Slovak.

"Wow," she smirked, "'Where is the library?' goes a long way. You really are a cunning linguist."

His jaw dropped, the shock transforming into a look of awe and delight. "Speaking of cunning linguistic abilities, maybe someday I could spell out the Slovak alphabet for you." He glanced down at her crotch and waggled his eyebrows.

Unf. Darcy glanced at her bare wrist and shrugged, attempting to play cool and hide the way his raunchy sense of humor totally revved her engines. "I've got at least a half hour and an alley to spare. How many letters does their alphabet have?"

Wade groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Not nearly enough, but I'm willing to repeat them as many times as I need to." He slid his hand over her waist, his palm settling over her hipbone and his fingers spreading across the small of her back. She could feel the warmth of his palm through her jeans and it lit a similar warmth in the pit of her stomach.

She stepped closer, sliding between his spread legs and placing her hands over his knees. "You know," she told Wade, "the quickest way to learn a language is through immersion." Her hands drifted a smidge higher and she inhaled through her nose, biting her lip at the thick muscles under her fingers. "And," she leaned in so that her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke, "my class is open for business." Oh, the way he shuddered at her words made her feel so powerful. "We just need to find somewhere to hold it."

"Fuck," Wade stood, placing his other hand on her waist and pulling her to him until they were pressed together from their chest to their knees. The success of her flirtation was plain from the hard bar of his erection pressing into her stomach. "You sure about this? We could go back to my hotel room- or yours- and I can take care of you. Take my time and treat you nice." He dipped his head and buried his nose into the crown of her hair, breathing in deeply. "Real nice. Fuck you 'til you can't walk and then carry you everywhere, that kind of nice."

"You sweet-talker, you." Darcy stepped back and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him away from the bar. "I'm on a tight schedule, unfortunately." (He might be hot as fuck but she wasn't about to give out her contact info out to a stranger who might be the next Stalky McStalkerson.) She glanced around the unfamiliar bar, searching for the nearest exit.

He spun her around and draped his arms over her shoulders, apparently unwilling to allow even the slightest amount of space between them. "There," he growled in her ear, pointing at the door. She shivered and followed his pointing finger, the vibrations of his voice creating hot sparks of sensation across her nerves.

Darcy followed Wade's directions to a small alcove in a nearby alley. He stepped in after her, then with shockingly casual strength dragged a nearby dumpster over until it blocked them from sight. (It was on wheels, but still. She loved seeing people flex their strength in front of her.) She opened her mouth to comment on it, but was interrupted by his hard body crowding hers into the bricks behind her as his mouth crashed down on hers.

Wade was definitely one of Darcy's top five favorite kissers. He kissed her like he was starving and she was manna in the desert. It was teeth and tongue and heat, so intense that when he stopped for breath she didn't know up from down. She reached up to pull his face back down to hers, but he put her hands on his shoulders and grabbed her ass, pulling her up against him so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist to stabilize herself. She could see him grin ferally in the dim light of the alley right before he drew her into another one of those wild, drugging kisses. The new position allowed him to grind right into her clit and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders and sucking his tongue into her mouth like she was trying to suck chrome off a bumper.

"Oh Darcy, you sweet, sweet thing," Wade crooned the next time they parted, harsh breaths mingling in the scant space between their mouths. "I want to do this all night with you."

For a moment, Darcy seriously considered abandoning the others and spending the night with Wade. Surely the shuttle the others were using wasn't the only shuttle to Sokovia? However the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she couldn't. She had promised to help out on this assignment and just because Wade was one of her top five (oh fuck now he had a hand on her breast and was playing at her nipple-definitely top three) favorite kissers didn't mean he was worth abandoning her duties. "Oh yeah?" she asked, nipping at his bottom lip, "Impress me, hot stuff."

Suddenly she was on her feet, Wade kneeling before her and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses into her belly through her thin shirt. She tried to bury her hand in his hair but he jerked away before she could get too close, panting harshly as he palmed his cock through his jeans. "Put your pants around your knees and face the wall," he ordered, desire making his voice harsh. Darcy flicked the button of her pants open, then hesitated. His kneeling position put him in the shadow of the dumpster, making it difficult for her to see the expression on his face. He leaned forward and licked a hot swath over the back of her knuckles, nipping at her hands. "Just want to take care of you, sweetness. Those pants are practically painted on, this way I can show you what I can do without you having to get half-naked in an alley."

Well that certainly was convincing. She shoved her jeans and underwear to her knees in one quick motion and spun to face the wall, leaning forward and bracing her forearms against the rough brick surface. For a heartbeat nothing happened, and Darcy was afraid that Wade was going to disappear without doing anything. Then his hot breath was washing over her pussy, making her shiver and moan. "There we are, sweetness," he said, his grin clearly audible as large hands cupped the front of her thighs. She opened her mouth to snark back and instead moaned long and low as he finally put his mouth on her.

Just like his kisses, Wade's technique was hot, rough, and messy. He alternated between wide flat sweeps from thigh to thigh and pointed probing until her legs shook from the effort to support her own weight. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted, resting her forehead on the wall above her arms and using it to help support herself.

Wade laughed, the gravelly sound vibrating directly on her clit and he moved his hands up her thighs and along her torso, easily supporting her weight on his forearms. "I got you, babe," he told her, edging closer and attacking her pussy with renewed fevor. Sparks curled in her sex, skittering out over her skin while Wade eagerly drank up the fluids streaming down her thighs. The echos of her moans reverberated in the small space he had created for them; she had a vague feeling that she should be embarassed by them, but his mouth on her felt too fucking good for her to care. The sparks grew, became cinders of heat, then a fire that rolled over her skin in waves of burning pleasure and she cried out as the orgasm brought on by his talented mouth swept through her body..

His mouth gentled, soothing instead of inciting, and he slowly lowered her back to her feet, shifting away when she was able to support her own weight again. "How you doing there, sweetness?"

"Holy hell." Darcy huffed a laugh, shaking her head and feeling the roughness of the brick against her forehead for the first time in several minutes. "That was-"

"Darcy!"

The sound of Izzy calling her name dumped a bucket of ice water on the warm embers still moving through her body, cutting her post-orgasmic glow short. She nudged Wade away far enough so that she could make herself decent again. "Time for me to go," she grinned at Wade, who returned the grin as he wiped at the lower half of his face. His face...flickered, so quick that she was sure it was just a trick of the dim lighting.

"How can I find you again? Besides posting on Slovakia's 'Missed Connections' Craigslist page, I mean?"

Wade's question had the smile falling from her face. "Oh," she murmured. "You were serious." (Fuck, she thought they'd both been on the same page that this was a one-time deal.) He froze, still as a statue in the shadow of the dumpster. She shoved her hands in her pockets and studiously avoided meeting his gaze. "This was great and all, Wade, but I don't know you. I'm leaving town tomorrow, so I'm not even going to get the chance to know you."

"Darcy, where are you?!"

Wade rose to his feet, towering over her. His hands clenched into fists at his side and Darcy was about 67% sure she was about to get the shit beaten out of her. She flinched away from him and he growled a curse, reaching past her to shove at the dumpster, sending it skidding a few feet over the broken pavement. He stormed out of the small alcove, snarling at Izzy as he left the alley.

Whatever, Darcy told herself, his bad attitude wasn't her fault. He needed to get over himself. She stepped out of the small alcove, waving at a worried Izzy.

"Are you okay? I was looking for you because the rest of us are ready to go. Who was that? He looked pissed."

She chuckled at the barrage of questions, linking her arm through Izzy's and using it to steer the other woman toward the entrance of the alley. "I'm fine. He's just mad that I spoiled The Sixth Sense for him."

Izzy clicked her tongue and gave Darcy a reproachful look. "Darcy. That's a capital crime in most European countries. He's probably gone off to summon the SPF. Slovak Police Force," she elaborated at Darcy's blank look.

"Well then," Darcy shrugged. "I guess we'd better flee the country. I don't suppose you know a quick way out of the country."

"As it happens, I know of a shuttle leaving in," Izzy checked her watch, "four hours. There should be just enough space for you."

"Sounds good," Darcy laughed, waving at the rest of the crew waiting for them next to a small van. A not-so-small part of her felt bad for parting with Wade in the way that she had, but honestly, the chances of seeing him again were probably slim-to-none.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: It's not going to be a one-time thing.
> 
> (Also, the Puss in Boots story has been temporarily retired until I can rework it and fix all the massive plot holes and overall general not-good-ness. I'll be putting some of the better parts in Orts for now, so keep an eye out for those! In the mean time, I'll be working on Rule 9 and this story and probably Intergalactic Aid Liaison once IW:Endgame is out.)


End file.
